Burdens, a Fire Emblem Awakening Fanfiction
by RandomAdventures
Summary: Sometimes lifetimes don't matter in love. Find out what may happen between Morgan and Nah after Grima's defeat.
1. Chapter 1

Burdens

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or Nintendo.**

 **Alright... I'm going to change a few things in the chapters. Add a few more words to lines, switching lines around, that kind of stuff.**

 **(** I have not played Fire Emblem Awakening, or even any of them except for the demo of Awakening. As such, I welcome any criticism on this fanfiction.)

Chapter 1

It was a fine day, around two years after Robin had sacrificed herself to kill Grima. But a year ago, she had come back.

Morgan, her son, was overjoyed to see his mother once again, along with his father Chrom and sister Lucina. He had hugged her, and all of them had enbraced.

But, a month ago, Morgan had married Nah, a half Manakete-human hyrbid.

The two lived a comfortable life, near the capital of Ylisse called Ylisstol.

Morgan had a job that had him working until late evening, so Nah always had dinner ready by then.

But, on a certain afternoon, Morgan had gotten off work early.

"Hey, Nah!" he called. She was in their small cottage, in the kitchen.

"Oh... Morgan!" she exclaimed, quickly standing up. "You're home early. Is everything alright?"

"Fine," he reassured her. "It was a sunny day, you know? So I was told to go home and relax." Morgan set his Elfire tome on a desk. "Now that I think about it... our cottage is... rather big."

Nah smirked. "It's on the small side. Both of us wanted it this way, remember?"

"I remember." Morgan set his Steel Sword down as well. "Used a lot of magic today..."

"Stay here!" ordered Nah. "I'll make dinner." She began to search for food.

"Alright." Morgan smiled as his wife hurried to prepare. "No need to rush."

"But you must be starving!" protested Nah, looking within drawers. "Hm..."

"I'll go hunt for supper," responded Morgan to Nah's slightly panicked reaction. "Be back soon." He equipped himself with his sword and Elfire tome again. "Wait for me."

"Be careful, then." Morgan heard Nah's words as he stepped out of the cottage.

"I will," he whispered. Morgan dashed to a nearby forest. "Maybe I should've brought the Elthunder tome Mother got me recently..." Morgan saw a shadowy figure, and raised his Elfire tome for security.

"Hm?" The cloaked figure turned and looked at Morgan. "Morgan!" The hood was removed.

"Mother!" breathed out Morgan, lowering his hand and tome. "Scared me."

Robin chuckled. "Sorry. Hunting for dinner?" At her son's nod, she smiled. "Let's hunt together."

"Sure, mother!" grinned Morgan. He drew his sword. "Alright..." Morgan's instincts kicked in.

"Morgan. Over there..." Morgan saw where Robin was looking at, and saw an elk.

"All I have is a tome for Elfire," murmured Morgan, wondered what Robin was thinking.

"All you need to do is distract it," whispered Robin, her eyes gleaming as she revealed her strategy. "Then I'll get in and finish it off. Ready?" She drew her

"Right." Morgan nodded, and snuck up closer to the creature. "Alright... Elfire!"

Startled by the sudden appearance of fire, the elk turned to run, but got struck by Robin's Levin Sword. "Morgan!" she exclaimed as the elk turned, wildly running at him.

"I know!" Morgan brought out his Steel Sword, and slayed the elk. "Phew."

"Good." Robin inspected the dead animal. "Say... maybe you two should come to Ylisstol with me."

"The capital?" Morgan saw Robin's nod. "So that we can eat this?"

"Yes." Morgan's mother withdrew her Levin Sword. "Where's Nah? If she comes, then..."

"Right here!" Nah seemed quite cheerful. "Oh... uh, Miss Queen..." She seemed at a loss of words.

Robin smiled. "No need to be so formal. Inform me by my name, Robin." Robin smiled at Nah.

"Ha ha... wait, Nah. Mother invited us to the castle for dinner," spoke Morgan. "We could eat this elk together with the others. What do you say?"

Nah smiled. "Sounds good." She used her Dragonstone, and turned into her dragon form once again.

"Alright." Morgan hopped on Nah, and so did Robin as Nah picked up the elk in her mouth.

Flapping her powerful wings, Nah flew off towards the castle, the elk in her mouth.

 **Thus concludes Chapter 1! Thanks for reading.**

 **(First fanfiction EVER.)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Alright, this is Chapter 2! Chapter 1 seems to be doing pretty well, so here's round 2! So far, reviews seem to be positive. I'll keep going with this fanfiction!**

Morgan and Robin had been riding on Nah for a while when Morgan asked the question burning in his mind.

"If I may ask, Mother..." Morgan looked back at Robin. "Why did you personally see Nah and I?"

Robin looked at her son with a faint laugh. "I just figured that it had been a while since I saw you two, and Chrom was willing to let me go."

"Hm..." Morgan had a thoughtful expression when Nah landed. "Oh, here already."

"Yep," confirmed Nah, reverting back to normal as Morgan and Robin hopped off her.

The guards had tensed up when they saw a dragon, but relaxed when Robin and Morgan were seen.

"Open up the gate," ordered Robin. As the guards rushed to follow her command, Robin turned to Morgan. "For now, go to the room I insisted you keep when you left."

"Right. Wait, what about the elk?" asked Morgan, looking at the dead animal.

"Give me a second." Robin turned to a few of the remaining guards. "Also, please take this elk in." The remaining guards rushed to follow Robin's order. "There. If you need me, I'll be with your father."

"Alright! Come on, Nah!" Morgan led her inside the castle. "Follow me!" He led his wife up a set of stairs and entered the room on the left. "Mother..." He sighed. "You kept every tome and book..." He looked around.

"For being the prince, your room doesn't seem very big," commented Nah, looking at Morgan as he lay down on his bed. "Do you not like a big room?"

"Not really," admitted Morgan. He looked at his wife while grabbing a strategy book. "Aren't you going to lay here with me?" He grinned at Nah.

"Oh, Morgan..." Nah, with a sigh, sat down beside her husband. "You live small..."

Morgan looked up from his book. "It only seems like that because of all the books I have in here."

"I see..." Nah smiled at Morgan. She paused for a moment before speaking again to her husband. "Morgan, don't you feel extremely hungry right now?"

"Yeah, but not to an extreme." Morgan sat up. "Maybe I ought to see if Stahl's cooking..."

"Miss Nah!" Appearing in the entrance was a servant. "Please come!"

"Why?" Nah tilted her head slightly and looked at the servant with interest.

The servant took a deep breath. "Miss Nowi has returned injured with Sir Ricken!"

For a few moments, there was no noise at all. No birds sang, no one even moved as this information was thought about.

"Snap out of it, Nah!" Morgan reached for an Elwind tome, pocketing it. _If it's bandits... how could bandits cause so much damage to a Manakete?_ "We have to hurry." He turned to the servant. "You are excused. Come on, Nah!"

"No... she must've not had her Dragonstone on her when..." Nah paused. "Let's go."

...

"Father!" exclaimed Morgan, seeing Chrom in the entrance hall. "How-" He was interrupted by Chrom's angry sword swing. _So father is as moody as ever... reflected Morgan._

"Bandits," he growled. "I suppose that the world can't truly be erased of all evil."

"That's right." Morgan turned and saw Robin. "Morgan... it cannot be helped. We must have dinner at a later time." Her expression was salty was she spoke the words.

"It's fine, mother!" responded Morgan. "But where's Mister Ricken and Nowi?"

"Lissa has the two in their room," responded Chrom. "But Robin thinks that the bandits..."

"I think that they'll try and take over the capital," confirmed Robin.

"Is peace really so far away...?" Morgan looked up when a sharp BANG! struck the castle doors.

"Morgan, go with Nah. Right now... we have most of the Shepards present." Robin smiled slightly.

"Right. Nah, let's check up on Nowi!" declared Morgan. At his words, Nah eased up a little.

"Yes," she murmured. "Let's go, Morgan. We have to hurry." Despite her words she seemed eerily calm.

"Morgan!" called Chrom. "I may be no tactician, but make sure that you're armed for battle!"

"I know!" Morgan followed Nah as she rushed to Nowi's room. "You know where your parents-"

"Of course!" snapped Nah. "Let's go, Morgan. We can't waste any time."

Morgan nodded and the two entered Nowi and Ricken's room, Lissa healing Nowi. "Auntie!"

"Morgan," greeted Lissa, stopping the healing. "I'm sorry. I'm too tired."

"It's alright." But as Ricken spoke, Morgan knew that he was starting to lose his temper.

"Really, it's fine!" Nowi tried for a smile, but it was easy to see that she was heavily injured.

"Mother..." Nah spoke quietly, as if to control her emotions like she used to. "Father..."

Nowi saw her daughter, and instantly had a guilty look to her face. "Nah..."

"Oh... Nah!" Ricken looked at his future daughter and smiled slightly. "Hi, Morgan."

Morgan grinned. "Hey!" Suddenly, he heard cries and shouts downstairs. "The bandits broke in. Aunt Lissa, we have to go back and fight!" He looked at Ricken and saw his expression of suppressed calm.

"No..." Ricken revealed an Arcwind tome. "The bandits have already arrived."

"These guys don't waste time." Morgan revealed his Elwind tome. "Elwind!"

"Try a little harder," grinned Chrom, wielding Falchion again. "Morgan, Ricken, Lissa!" he called. "We have to go to the front lines! They're more fearsome then we imagined..."

"You and mother?" Chrom nodded. "Alright." Morgan looked back at his wife and Nowi. "Nah, I'll check up on you in a little, okay?!"

"Okay." Nah's voice was eerily cool as she looked at her mother. "I need to talk with my mother."

"Incoming!" grunted Chrom, distracting Morgan from talking with his half Manakete wife.

"Arcwind!" yelled Ricken, clearing a path in front of all of them. "We need more magic...!"

"Alright..." Morgan whipped out his Elfire tome. "Father, nothing in the castle can burn, right?"

"Wait..." Chrom looked at Morgan just in time to see him unleash the fire. "Morgan!"

"Heh." Morgan rushed into his room quickly to swap out his near broken tomes. "Alright... hm? I don't recall ever placing an Arcthunder tome in here..." With a shrug he dashed out with the tome in hand. Ricken and Chrom were still fighting. "Arcthunder!"

Morgan killed the bandit that had behind Ricken, nearly ready to strike him. "Thanks!" called Ricken.

"No problem!" Morgan rushed in with his Steel Sword, slashing the group of bandits apart.

Soon they were in the main hall. "Alright," breathed out Chrom. "The threat's over."

Morgan withdrew his weapons. "Wait, I'd better go check up on Nah."

"I'll go with you. Maybe there's a few hiding bandits left," panted Ricken.

"Thanks." Morgan ran up a flight of stairs. "Let's see... Nowi's room... there!"

He entered to find an open window and a crying Nowi. "What's wrong, Nowi?!" Ricken ran in.

Nowi sniffed. "Nah... she used her Dragonstone... she told me that I was being childish and that I should face reality, that the world's not always safe... I snapped back at her... and now..."

Morgan let out a groan and collasped, feeling defeated, even though they had warded off the bandit attack. He stood and quickly got the Elwind tome from his room, returning to Nowi's room.

"What do you plan to do?" asked Ricken as he embraced his wife.

"A plan that if it doesn't kill me, my mother probably will." Morgan jumped out the window.

 _Nah..._ he thought. _Where are you...?_ "ELWIND!" Using the blades of wind from the spell to make the landing soft, he saw a dragon flying away. "That's Nah's colour... towards our cottage!"

Suddenly he was full of energy, running after Nah as her dragon form began to disappear.

 _Nah... you can't run away..._ he thought as he ran. _Reality will catch up with you._

 **That concludes Chapter 2! Wow... lots of views... thanks for reading!**

 **Anyways, see you next time with Chapter 3!**

 **(Quick note here: This is after the initial chapter was unleashed. I now have a new font for Morgan's thinking. That's all I wished to say.)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **(Chapter 3! I think I'll be bumping this to RATED M FOR MATURE. For later chapters.)**

"Nah..." Morgan had entered their cottage, and saw a small light coming from their room.

He entered the room the two shared, Nah's face buried into the bed.

"Morgan..." Her voice was muffled by the fabric. "I'd hate for you to see me like this..."

"Of course you would," he sighed. "But as your husband, I can't just leave you alone like that."

He could see a faint smile on Nah's face as she raised her head slightly. "I see."

Morgan smiled. "Yeah." He sat down beside her. "Listen, Nah. I won't leave you alone."

Nah sat up on their bed, looking at Morgan with slight guilt. "Morgan... my mother was severely injured and all I did was run. I'm just a burden to everyone."

"No, you're not. Not to me," whispered Morgan, taking her chin into his hands. "You are not a burden. If anything, Nah, you give me strength."

Nah began to cry. "Ah..." She leaned into Morgan's chest, crying into his old tactician cloak. The two were like that for a while as Nah cried.

"It's fine," he comforted her. "You know... you don't have to restrain your emotions. Manaketes grow way slower then humans, so you emotions will adjust with time."

"I hope so..." Nah wiped her tears off her face. "Sorry. I just..." She turned slightly red.

"It's fine." Morgan set his weapons down on a desk, taking his robe off as well. "Ugh..." He walked out of the room, stretching his back. I used way too much magic... he reflected.

"Are you okay?" asked Nah. Morgan flinched, realizing that his wife must still be able to see him.

"Fine." He walked the cottage's front. He saw Robin there. "Oh... mother!"

"Morgan," she nodded. "Don't bother. We already took care of all the bandits."

"Good." Morgan relaxed, wincing as his muscles protested. "Ugh. Mother, I'm worried. Even if there isn't any more Risen around, that there are bandits that can unleash this level of damage..."

"Mm." Robin removed her hood. "Just know this, Morgan. The world that you and I were born in is one that is never completely safe. Evil can never be completely banished."

 _Is she talking about Grima...?_ wondered Morgan, looking at Robin. "Alright... thanks, mother."

Robin nodded once more and moved away, her hood over her hair again.

"I'd better wash up..." Morgan collected a bucket, before deciding to reach a nearby stream. _Why not?_ He thought to himself. _Wait. I should probably tell Nah first..._

"Nah!" he called. "I'm going out for a little. I'll be back in a flash." He began to head out when he heard hurried footsteps behind him "You want to go with me?"

He turned to see his wife nod. "Yes. Also, it's chilly, so..." She held out his dirty cloak along with his sword. "Let's go." She followed Morgan out of their their cottage.

"Yeah." Morgan threw up his Steel Sword, equipping himself with his cloak and catching the blade before it hit the ground. He picked up the bucket again.

Nah followed Morgan as he walked, moonlight shining on the two.

Morgan's stomach growled. "Wait... I forgot all about dinner," he sighed, feeling slightly depressed. "Ah, whatever. I'll get some jerky I KNOW is in my cloak." He looked at Nah.

She smiled. "I should've known that you wouldn't have been tricked for long."

Morgan grinned. "Thanks." He led his wife to a nearby stream. "Here we go." He filled up the bucket and splashed his face in the stream. "Phew. That feels a lot better."

He took off his cloak and drowned it in the water. "Getting the blood and dirt off?" asked Nah, looking at Morgan as he repeated drowning his favourite cloak.

"Yeah." Morgan soon had a wet cloak on his shoulder, the water wetting his white shirt underneath. "Alright." He got out his sword. "Nah. Do you mind carrying that for me?"

"No problem." His wife held the wet and now heavier cloak. "Better not tell Miriel that the water made your cloak heavier, or Laurent. That would have them providing us with limitless amounts of science that neither of us want." Nah watched Morgan carry the heavy bucket with a grimace.

"Ha." Morgan managed to lead Nah back to their cottage. "Let's go." He was the first of the two inside, and lay the bucket down with a grunt. "Phew."

"Here." Nah handed Morgan his sword and cloak. "Oh..." Morgan could tell that Nah was trying to get away, but she staggered before exiting the room.

"Nah?" Morgan followed his wife as she staggered to their room."Nah!" He ran after her, reaching her as she collapsed. "What...?"

Nah weakly smiled. "I'm fine..." But Morgan saw that she was holding her side in apparent pain.

Morgan saw a tear in her shirt. "Wait..." He looked within the tear, widening it a bit. A large line of injury had blood seep out, with a slight tinge of green in it.

"Sorry..." Nah looked at her husband as he worriedly inspected the wound. "A dagger got thrown at me before I could use my Dragonstone, and it looks like the tip was poisoned..."

"Hold on." Morgan quickly gathered bandages and a healing salve. With those contents in his cloak for a second, he picked up Nah and walked her to their bed. "Alright..."

Nah groaned as she sat, tired. "Wait... are you going to apply that..." she asked sleepily.

"Yeah." Morgan's tone left no room for argument and applied the healing salve. "Hm..." _I'm not sure if that healing salve fights poison..._ With a shrug Morgan simply bandaged the wound.

Nah let out a tiny breath of air. "Thanks." She lay down in their bed, obviously tired. She began to hide under the blanket the two shared.

Morgan chuckled. _She's so cute when she does that..._ He set his cloak and sword on a desk, sneaking in behind Nah. "You know... you're cute when you're like that."

Nah shifted so that she was facing Morgan, looking at her husband. "Morgan..." Her voice was small. "Why did you marry me?"

He smiled, trying to loosen his wife, make her more open. "Because I love you." He kissed her, and she fell silent. Morgan soon stood up and blew out the candles in the room.

When he slid back into bed, Nah captured his lips again. "Morgan..."

He felt Nah reach for his hand as they kissed, and he gave it with a smile.

 **Oh snap! Cliffhanger... kind of. But seriously, I think that this is going well so far! As I type out this part of the chapter, I'm listening to an alright song... but never mind that. I think I'm going to write a one-shot of Fire Emblem soon... so there's that...**

 **ANYWAY! Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Alright, chapter 4! I feel like I'm alright, since I haven't received any death threats yet...**

 **Anyways, here's Chapter 4!**

It was morning when Morgan awoke next to his wife on their bed.

"Nah..." He shifted so that he could see his wife. She shifted as he reached out a hand to touch her.

"What?" she mumbled, opening her beautiful eyes to look into Morgan's. "What is it?"

He chucked. "Nothing." He got up. "Sleep, Nah." He got his shirt on with his cloak resting on top of it. He grabbed his sword and the tome for Arcthunder. "Alright..."

"Morgan..." Nah sat up, rubbing sleep from her eyes. "It's still early. Stay..."

He smiled. "I wish I could. But Gaius would make me work twice as hard." Morgan opened the door to find Chrom waiting for him. "Father!"

Chrom smiled. "Morgan. Gaius told me to tell you that there's no work today."

"Alright." Morgan let out a breath. _Hm... almost no food..._ "Nah! I'm off, so I'm hunting!" He turned back to Chrom. "Can you go and hunt with me, father?"

"Sure." Chrom led Morgan to the nearby forest. "Looks like a good place to hunt, don't you think?"

"Yes." Morgan got out his Arcthunder tome, and quickly saw a bear. "Hm... bear meat for tonight..."

"I see that you inherited the taste for bear from your mother," commented Chrom dryly. "Let's go."

"Wait!" Nah appeared before the two, clothes back on with haste. "Let me come too!"

"Alright." Morgan followed Chrom into the forest. "Father, you should be resting."

Chrom chuckled. "Your mother wouldn't let me rest until I came to see you."

"Did Aunt Lissa heal you?" persisted Morgan as he started to prepare his spell.

"She patched me up." Chrom drew Falchion. "Let's go, you two."

"Right." Morgan turned to Nah for a moment. "How's your injury?" he asked quietly.

"Better," she murmured in reply. "Thanks, by the way. For helping me."

"Yeah." Morgan grew serious for a moment. "Look... we're married. We can't keep secrets from each other, alright?" He looked at Nah's face.

"Okay..." Nah smiled. "You need to loosen up, Morgan. You're stiff today."

"Hey!" called Chrom. "You two are trailing behind! Catch up!" he grunted.

"Ha ha..." Morgan ran after his father and caught up after a few moments. "Wild bear..."

"Alright." Chrom looked at Morgan for a moment. "Well? What's our strategy?"

"Hm... Nah, stay out of this one," called Morgan. At his wife's nod, he turned back to Chrom. "With this Arcthunder tome, I guess I'll distract it. With your sword, you end it, father!"

"Sounds good." Chrom settled into a stance, ready to dash forward at a moment's notice. "On your mark. Let's do this."

"Now!" Morgan rushed forward with the spell forming in his hands. "Arcthunder!"

The bear darted towards Morgan, detecting the direction of the spell, but Chrom intercepted it with a grunt. "Nice, Morgan!" growled Chrom as he impaled the beast.

"Alright..." Morgan drew his sword and finished the bear. "This bear's pretty big... but bear's my favourite!" he grinned. "Mm... I can almost taste it. All that fat on the chewy meat..."

"You never eat the fat anyway," murmured Nah as she stood beside Morgan, inspecting the bear.

"Because you make me burn it off with an Elfire tome," muttered Morgan, crossing his arms, pretending to sulk.

"Ha ha ha..." laughed Chrom softly. "Just like your mother and I argued..." Chrom then grew serious. "Morgan, yesterday, when the bandits assaulted us, Robin was shaken."

Morgan got serious as well. "I think I know why... how'd bandits get so deep in Ylisse anyway?"

"Robin was shaken up with that part," responded Chrom. "So... we think that we'll try and gather a few of the Shepherds again, and perhaps go on a short adventure to find the source of this problem."

Morgan sighed. "Ugh... I hoped for a longer break before getting into adventure again, but-"

"You are not going." Chrom stood tall over his son. "Robin wants you to live a comfortable life with Nah, and so do I." Chrom turned. "I'll be back soon, Morgan."

"Yeah..." Morgan turned to see Nah in her dragon form, grabbing the bear in her jaws. "Wait..." Morgan got out the jerky from his pocket. "I never ate this..." He followed Nah towards their cottage, eating the dried meat. He saw Nah inside, the bear in the kitchen they had. "Alright..."

"Unh..." Nah held her side in pain, in her normal form. "Pain..." she gasped.

"Nah!" Morgan saw blood starting to drip down on the floor. "Did it open...?" With a shaking of his head Morgan supported Nah. _I have to get her to Aunt Lissa..._

Morgan ran out as fast as he could, holding his wife on his back. _I was stupid!_ He thought. _When she told me that it was poisoned, I should've ran to get Auntie..._

He shook his head. _Now's not the time to be thinking about the past!_ He told himself fiercely. _Maybe if I call for father..._ "Father!" he cried out.

Chrom rushed back quickly, Falchion at the ready. "Morgan!" he breathed out, when he saw Nah. "Lissa, hurry up!" he hissed. "There's an injured person here!"

Lissa rushed through, and was beside the two standing men in a few moments. "Oh..." She let out a curse. "I don't have my healing staff right now, and it looks poisoned... to the castle, now!"

"Not so fast!" Looking behind him Morgan saw aa swarm of bandits. "Get them, boys!"

"Guards!" called Chrom. "Make sure that these bandits don't follow us."

"Yes," replied one as he led all the others to battle against the ruthless enemies.

"Hurry, Morgan!" called Lissa. "Poison's in the wound, and Nah..." She paused.

Morgan started to run with a grunt. "Don't worry," he told his wife. "I won't leave you."

Nah groaned, barely conscious as Morgan rushed her to the capital.

"Shoot... bandits behind us..." growled Chrom. "Go, Morgan," he told him. "I'll hold them for a moment..." He froze when a Thoron spell was cast. "Robin," he sighed.

"Morgan," grunted Robin as she prepared another Thoron spell. "Get Nah in the castle. Hurry!"

"Okay..." Morgan was pushed by Lissa. "The gate... it's so close..." he gasped.

"Watch out!" growled Lucina, cutting at the bandit behind Morgan. "Get in the castle!" she grunted. "So... this is the total amount I'll face, at least? Well..." She turned again. "Close the door!"

 _What?_ Morgan was inside the castle, Lissa quickly trying to get a healing staff for Nah. "Lucina!"

He began to hear fierce battle cries outside the door. Morgan set Nah down. "Morgan..." He heard his wife groan for him.

"I won't be gone long," he promised. He turned to a guard, arming himself with his Arcthunder tome. "Open up! I have to help my sister!" he exclaimed.

"Princess Lucina wished that she was not assisted," one of the guards told him.

Morgan growled. "Rrgh!" He forced his way out to find Lucina cornered. "Arcthunder!"

"Morgan?!" gasped Lucina, lashing out with Falchion. "Get back in the castle, I'm fine!"

 _We're going to be overwhelmed!_ Realized Morgan. "No, you're not!" he roared. "We have to retreat!"

"Lucina! Morgan!" Robin was being led by Chrom. "Now, two side formation! Pressure them!"

"Alright!" Morgan prepared another spell. _I think this shot's the last one in this tome..._

"Right! Morgan!" called Lucina as Morgan finished his spell. "Let's do this!"

"Arcthunder!" Soon, all of the bandits were either dead or gone, having retreated. Morgan gasped for air as he entered the castle again. "Where's Nah?!" he gasped, as she was gone.

"She's with Lissa in your room," replied Ricken as he prepared an Arcwind tome in case of emergency. "Tell me... how did my daughter get that wound...?"

"No time to explain!" panted Morgan as he rushed up the stairs. He paused at his door, unsure if he was prepared to face what was in his room.

He mentally slapped himself. _My wife's in there, and she needs me,_ he thought.

With that last thought, Morgan opened the door to see what happened to Nah.

 **I love cliffhangers... I feel so evil right now...**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Morgan stepped inside his room and saw his wife being tended to by Lissa.

Lissa perked up slightly. "Morgan." Her voice was flat as she spoke to him. "It's infected." Lissa moved to exit the room, leaving Morgan and Nah alone. "Call me if there's a change. I need to prepare more to help get the infection out."

"Yes." Morgan calmly took his cloak off along with his sword. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Nah looked guilty as she answered her husband's question. "I didn't want to worry you."

Morgan took in a deep breath, trying to resist the urge to yell at his wife. "But you know what? Now I'm worrying. All because you didn't tell me first. I'm your husband," he growled, his attempt at trying to keep his calm rapidly flowing away like a wave. "Does that mean anything to you?!"

Nah looked up into Morgan's eyes. He could see that she was trying not to show any emotion, trying not to show any weakness. "It does. More then anything else in the world."

"Then..." Morgan stopped to take in a breath. "Why didn't you tell me before you were in big trouble?! As soon as I got back?!"

Nah began to cry under Morgan's fury. "I should've confided in you..." she murmured.

"BUT WHY DIDN'T YOU?!" roared Morgan in a mad frenzy. He panted from the yell.

He heard Lissa at the door. "Don't yell, Morgan," scolded Lissa. "You're talking to your injured wife." Lissa walked in the room, a new healing staff in her hands. "I'm here to heal Nah. Morgan, you should get some lunch. Stahl's cooking."

"Alright," muttered Morgan as he once again took on his cloak, walking down to the kitchen.

Morgan soon walked towards the kitchen to be blocked by Gaius. "Huh...?" Morgan looked up.

"Morgan," nodded Gaius, a lollipop currently being sucked on. "Stahl's cooking. Chrom told us that you got a bear, and he's cooking it right now."

"Poor Frederick," commented Morgan. "Alright... did my Aunt Lissa just send me away...?"

Gaius grunted. "You're dense sometimes." Gaius then grew serious. "I saw Nah."

"Of course you did. I wasn't being subtle when I got her in the castle," snapped Morgan. "Ugh... sorry..."

"No work for you," commented Gaius. "You need to look after you wife. Take a break."

"Thanks, boss," muttered Morgan. Just then Lissa appeared at the top of the stairwell. "Auntie!"

Lissa looked exhausted. "Nah's fine. I removed the poison with an antidote. Go see her."

"Thanks." Morgan felt turned around as he raced to his room again. "Nah?" he called just outside the room. "Can I go in?"

"Yes." Morgan barely heard Nah's mumble as he entered. Ricken and Nowi were there as well.

"Morgan," nodded Ricken, acknowledging Morgan. He turned back to Nah.

Morgan saw Nah look up at him before looking at Nowi, the Manakete unusually serious.

"Nah... why didn't you tell Morgan that you were injured?" asked Nowi, looking at her daughter. "You were careless. You should take your own advice! What if you died?"

Morgan nearly collapsed upon hearing Nowi's words. _What if she had died?_

"I didn't wish to worry anyone," mumbled Nah, looking at the floor.

"She's not dead," started Morgan, steeling his nerves. "Aunt Lissa took care of the poison." _Why didn't I grab an antidote yesterday?!_ He suddenly realized. _My wife could be dead just because I was careless..._ "Don't yell, either of you. Your wounds could open again."

"How are you so calm about this?!" exclaimed Nowi. "Your wife is injured, and-"

"Nah may be injured, but she's still here!" growled Morgan. "She's not in a state of total chaos, and her life is no longer at risk. Now... can I talk with Nah in private?"

"Of course," spoke Ricken, helping his wife out of the room. "Tell me if there's a change in her health." He led Nowi out of the room.

Soon, both Morgan and Nah were alone in his room, able to talk privately.

"Promise me something," began Morgan. His wife's eyes grew wary within a few moments.

"Depends on what it is," she told him as he sat on his bed beside Nah. She nuzzled him.

"Promise me that you'll never do something like that ever again," he murmured, embracing his wife with a slight smile on his face.

"I promise," replied Nah as she buried her face into his chest. "At least, I'll try to."

"I guess that's as much of an answer I'll ever get," smirked Morgan, kissing his wife's hair.

Morgan lay down, Nah still snuggling up to his chest as he did so. The two were like that for a while.

"Nah..." Morgan murmured her name quietly, not sure if she was still awake or not.

"Mm?" He heard her muffled reply as she snuggled ever closer to him, and he took his cloak off.

With a sigh he sat up. "Because you have Manakete blood in you, you're doomed to naturally live longer then me... why did you accept my marriage proposal?"

Nah sat up too, a sly smile on her face as she answered. "Because I love you."

"But you're just setting yourself up for heartbreak!" protested Morgan. "Most of us will die... all that'll be left will be you, Nowi... Tiki..."

Nah let out a small sigh as she looked at her husband. "Remember when you proposed to me?" Morgan nodded with a slight blush on his face. "I told you that I'd wanted to be with you for forever, and I still believe that, Morgan." Nah hugged her husband.

"I guess I see... tell me, Nah. Why do you love me?" asked Morgan. "It's just..."

"Because you love me..." Nah began to noticeably blush. "I just can't resist that..."

Morgan smiled, and grabbed a strategy book. "You know, Nah..." he told her as he lay down on the bed. "Having you here beside me means more then you can ever imagine."

"Of course..." Nah sat up, watching her husband read. "I wonder... maybe lunch is ready?"

Morgan's stomach growled. "Let's see." He sat up, making sure that his sword was in his cloak as he got the cloak back on. He led Nah out of his room.

"Morgan..." Nah suddenly stopped, and Morgan stopped, looking back at his wife. "Promise me something as well, then."

"Sure," replied Morgan, watching his wife, waiting for her to ask the promise.

Nah swallowed and took in a breath. "If... If I die first, I-"

"Don't you dare are even speak," growled Morgan. "I will make sure that I will die first between the two of us, alright? Don't even try..."

"As a precaution," declared Nah, unstopped by Morgan's tone. "If I ever die first, please ensure that you don't kill yourself. Your family... your friends..."

Morgan huffed. "I hate you and your logic," he muttered. "I disagree. If you die first, I would probably try and join you. I love you too much to leave you alone like that."

"Morgan." He looked away and saw Robin. "Come down. We're having lunch."

"Alright." Morgan followed Robin, Nah trailing behind him. "Mother, it's rare for you to get me to come for lunch. There must be something special going on."

"There is," replied Robin. "But now is not the time. Follow me and I'll tell you later."

Morgan saw Nowi skipping along. "Nowi...?" he murmured. "You seem pretty happy, even for your standards. What's going on?" he asked.

"Oh, Morgan, Robin and Nah!" chirped Nowi. "I'm pregnant... with you, Nah."

 **This chapter was a bit dark, but that's fine.**

 **Alright, there are only two chapters left. Time to get this fanfiction done!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **Well... almost finished this fanfiction. Next chapter's the last one. Hope this ends on a good note! Well... eh.**

"You're pregnant?!" gasped Nah, wincing immediately from her wound. "That... was sudden."

"Congratulations!" grinned Morgan, looking at Nowi. "So... the Nah of this timeline is finally going to be born. That's good news!"

Nowi rubbed her stomach with a slight smile. "I think it's good news too."

Robin turned back with a smile. "It is," she declared. "Life being born is always a good thing."

"Hm..." Morgan took a look at Nah's shocked face. "Let's go, Nah." He tugged on her hand, leading her down, following Robin and Nowi to the kitchen.

"What's my mother thinking?" muttered Nah. "She's a fool, having me now of all times..."

"Are you okay?" asked Morgan. "You're pale, like you just saw a ghost... Nah?"

"I'm fine," she told him distractedly, following him to the kitchen. "Bear meat..."

"Yeah," replied Morgan. "Nowi can't see into the future, you know. She didn't know that bandits would attack," murmured Morgan as the two entered the kitchen. "Don't blame her."

"I don't. It's just..." Nah paused. "I'm surprised that she isn't having me earlier."

"Ha ha..." Morgan felt that his laugh was forced. The food then arrived. "Stahl!" he grinned. "Man, I haven't seen you in a while! Your food's as great as ever!"

"Thanks. Er..." Stahl looked at Nah beside Morgan before talking again. "I know that bear's your favourite, and I think that you needed to be cheered up."

"Yeah?" Morgan looked at his wife, and she smiled back at him. "Thanks for the effort."

"No problem." Stahl began to eat beside the two, seemingly massively hungry like always.

"Ha ha..." Morgan dug in, and was done rather quickly. "Alright." He noticed that Nah wasn't eating very much. "Are you okay, Nah?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she murmured. She began to then eat her food, but quite calmly and restrained then Morgan.

Morgan got seconds and quickly devoured the food. "Phew," he breathed. "That was good." He stood. When he tried to quietly creep out, Chrom stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Chrom, swallowing his mouthful of food, hovering near his son.

"To prepare. I think I'm gonna go back to the cottage that Nah and I own," admitted Morgan.

"Hm." Nah finished, and stood up as well. "Alright. To your room, I see."

"Yeah," responded Morgan. He led Nah up to his room. "Nah... how do you feel with Nowi having you now?" he asked her. He snorted. "Nowi's energy will go into caring for you now."

"For the me of this timeline..." murmured Nah. "I hope her childhood's a lot different from mine. I was in an orphanage that didn't care for me... I hope that my parents will be there for baby me."

Morgan smiled at his wife as he entered his room. "I'm sure they will," he told Nah, grabbing an Elthunder tome as well as his Steel Sword.

"If the childhood baby me has is similar to mine..." Nah shuddered. "Ugh."

"Grima's gone," he reassured her as he led her down the case of stairs from his room again. "At the very least, the future will be slightly different..."

"The Risen are extremely powerful in the future..." Nah's voice suggested that she was somewhere else at the moment; perhaps a bad daydream.

Morgan stopped, and Nah bumped into him, jolting her. "You awake now?"

Nah blushed. "I'm sorry, Morgan," she told him. "I... I wasn't paying attention, and..."

"It's alright," replied Morgan. He led Nah and saw Robin. "Hi, mother!" he greeted.

"Morgan," nodded Robin. "Chrom told me that you're preparing to go back to your cottage."

"Yes," answered Nah. "Morgan, as dense as he is sometimes, has decided that it is best for the two of us to return. I don't know why."

"I may be dense, but my tactical mind can totally defeat you," muttered Morgan, looking sulky.

"Ha ha," laughed Robin. "I see. Well, have a nice trip!" she told the two as they exited the capital.

"Yep. Bye, mother!" Morgan led Nah out of the castle. "Alright... now to walk home."

Nah grimaced as she followed Morgan. "Urgh..." She staggered. "Can we go back...?" she breathed.

"Yeah, of course." Morgan, with a grunt, led Nah inside the castle again. "Hm... better get Auntie..."

Walking around, he soon found Lissa talking to her husband, Lon'qu, when Lissa noticed the two.

"Hm... we'll have to talk later," Lissa told Lon'qu, then hurried over to Morgan and Lissa. "Hm..."

"Aunt Lissa!" called Morgan, supporting his wife. "Nah's wound is bothering her."

Lissa looked at Nah. "It certainly seems so..." She paused. "Alright. I'll bring her to your room, Morgan." Lissa looked over Morgan's shoulder. "Looks like Robin wants to talk with you."

"Hm? Alright. Go on," Morgan told Nah, turning to face his mother. "Looks like my mother wishes to speak with me, hm."

"Morgan!" called Robin. "Come We must talk." She didn't wait for his response, simply leading him towards the library. "About those bandits..."

Morgan growled. "There was a certain attack pattern they had... that reminds me of something out of a war. Maybe one of our neighbours?" he mused.

"I think so. Even though there isn't much evidence..." Robin sighed. "But there **is** evidence."

Morgan looked at Robin, excited. "What's the evidence?" he asked her, trying to be subtle.

She looked serious upon Morgan. "There was a brand on a tunic," she told him.

She presented a cleaned tunic, and Morgan took it in his hands. "This..." He saw the Mark of Grima on the piece of fabric. "Plegia..." he quietly murmured.

"Yes," replied Robin. "With Chrom and perhaps a few other Shepherds, I plan to head over to Plegia and ask the new ruler what is going on." She chuckled for a quick moment. "If they even let us... tension may be dropping after the war with Grima, but is still reasonably high..."

"But... Validar's dead!" exclaimed Morgan. "You did kill him, didn't you, mother?" With a slight touch of fear awakening within him Morgan looked at Robin.

She sighed. "I did kill him. Personally, in fact." She looked thoughtful for a bit. "Perhaps the remaining Grimleal wish to get revenge for the lost of their leader..."

 _What could this mean?!_ Thought Morgan as he stood up shakily, putting the tunic down.

"I need some time to think," he muttered, walking out of the library. He walked towards his room. "Ugh..." He bumped into Chrom. "Oh! Father!" he stuttered. "I... I'm sorry..."

"No harm done," commented Chrom. He inspected his son's expression. "Huh... you seem shocked. Did Robin tell you about where she thinks the bandits are coming from?" His eyes looked into Morgan's, inspecting his every movement.

"Yeah," answered Morgan. "Mother told me..." He looked away. "Am I coming?"

"To talk with the new leader of Plegia?" Morgan nodded. "Robin doesn't think so. She believes that you should be caring for Nah, and I bet she would be saying the exact same thing if she wasn't hurt."

Morgan sulked slightly. "Fine." With a sigh, he walked away. "Bye, father." Morgan walked into his room, and only Nah was there, laying on his bed. "Hey," he whispered.

Nah lifted her head, looking at her husband. "Hi," she smiled. "Still injured, but fine."

Morgan smiled, taking her hand into his. "Come on. If you're fine, then let's go back to the cottage."

"Alright." She sat up, a new bandage upon her side. "I need more clothes..." she muttered.

Morgan laughed a bit as he got an Elwind tome. "You're fine," he reassured her. "Let's go." She turned into a dragon outside of the room, and Morgan got on her. "Alright..."

"You okay, Morgan?" Nah's voice was aimed at him. "You seem shocked and out of it." She began to descend slowly, slowing down.

 _I have to work on hiding my expressions..._ thought Morgan with a slight smile. "Just... my mother revealed a theory that she believes to be true."

Nah reverted, and Morgan used his Elwind tome to land softly beside his wife. "Mind telling me about it?" Nah smiled innocently at her husband.

"Why not?" he sighed as he walked with her towards their cottage. "You see, it was all with those bandits, and..."

 **Almost done! One more chapter and this fanfiction's done! YES!**

 **(By the way, it took long enough for me to get negative reviews...)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 (Finale)

 **This is it! The end! (By the way... the whole reason this fanfic's rated M for Mature is for this chapter... there's a lemon. All I have to say...)**

 **THERE IS A LEMON!**

 **(A lemon I think sucks...)**

"Ugh..." Morgan staggered into the cottage that both him and Nah shared. "You set a punishing pace..." He looked at his wife. She smiled back at him.

"Heh..." She looked innocent, and Morgan, with a sigh, looked away. "I'm sorry that I never got to cook that bear for you..." Now she was looking sad.

 _She can have rapid mood swings_ , thought Morgan. "It's fine," he told her. "Speaking of bear..." He had a thoughtful expression for a moment. "I'm hungry. Is there anything left?"

Nah laughed. "Blunt as ever..." She looked in the kitchen. "There isn't anything here..."

Morgan shrugged. "Alright. Give me some time." He walked out with his Steel Sword and Arcwind tome he had gotten from Ricken once.

"Be careful!" he heard her say behind him as he walked out to hunt.

Morgan smiled as he walked to the plentiful forest, his tome at the ready. He soon spotted a dear. "Heh..." He aimed with his right hand. "Arcwind!" he yelled.

The dear fell dead, and Morgan nearly collapsed. _I put a lot of mana energy into that one..._ he thought as he started to drag the deer with him towards the cottage. "Nah should be able to make something good with this..." He kept walking when a thought made him stop and think. The very thought was terrifying.

 _What if those bandits from Plegia try and attack our cottage?_ He thought. _That would be bad..._ He shook his head. "There's nothing much we could do about that," he muttered quietly.

He soon entered the cottage again. "Morgan." Nah walked up to him with a quick hug ready. "Deer, I see. Well, guess I'd better cook it..." she mused.

"Yeah." But Morgan was distracted by his thoughts as he watched Nah begin to cook the deer.

"Morgan?" He started up again when Nah's voice spoke. "You were staring at me."

"It's because you're beautiful," he told her smoothly. _Guess all that time with Inigo paid off..._ thought Morgan. Too bad he died against Grima... He quickly sank into bad memories. _Inigo had protected me..._ he remembered darkly.

"Morgan?" Nah's voice shook him from his thoughts again. "You should stop daydreaming."

"Probably," he sighed. He placed his weapons on a desk and took his cloak off.

"What's wrong?" Nah was starting to cook part of the deer meat in a pot. "Soup tonight." She turned to face Morgan. "You only sigh like that when something heavy is on your mind."

"You know how I told you that my mother suspects that the bandits we fought are Grimleal?" Nah nodded. "Well... I was thinking. What if bandits attack us here, with just the two of us?"

Nah paused, and seemed unable to answer him. "I don't know," she admitted truthfully.

"Ugh... maybe we ought to move back to the capital," sighed Morgan. "I'd better stop sighing, or people might mistake me for Cordelia," he joked afterwards, looking at his wife.

Nah looked at Morgan with a slight glare. "Get serious for a moment. You asked me a serious question, one that can only answered with a serious answer."

Morgan moved to hug Nah. "I love you," he murmured quietly. "When you were hurt... I..."

Nah hugged him back. "I'm sorry." She let go, leaning back to look at him. "Morgan..."

Morgan leaned back. He lay down. "I'm tired," he spoke suddenly. "Why can I ever seem to get a break?" He barely reacted when Nah slowly crept on him. However, he started to react more strongly as her hand began to take his shirt off. "What are you doing?" he asked her, unalarmed.

"I think you need to loosen up," she told him in a slightly lustful tone. "I think I know how."

Morgan blinked at his wife as she quickly took the deer in the pot off the fire, using a nearby bucket to take out the fire. "Enlighten me," he murmured.

Nah crept over him again, with a slight smile on her face. "I will," she whispered in a libidinous voice. She took his shirt off and the two began to kiss.

With a growl Morgan turned Nah to the ground. "Heh..." He picked her up in his arms, and walked to their room, laying Nah down on their bed, kissing her neck.

Nah let out a quiet gasp as she felt his lips on her. "Morgan..." When he finally separated from her, she took her shirt off, revealing a bra that was a light pink colour. There was a light blush on her face.

Morgan began to kiss her again, pressing her against the bed. "Nah..." He took his face away and smiled at his wife underneath him. "Just know that I love you, and..."

She traced her fingers along his jawline, towards his scarred chest. "Any pain I feel is for you."

He swallowed nervously as Nah forcefully took his pants off. He got turned around by Nah. "Ugh..." He looked up into his wife's eyes.

"Morgan..." If possible, Nah looked like she was craving him. He gently eased her pants off as she forced their lips to lock in a long kiss, before both separated to gasp for air. "I want you."

"Of course," he answered simply. Her fingers traced his member, now erect. He only felt slightly unsafe as she also slid his boxers off of him. "Nah, I..." He felt his face grow red.

Nah gawked at his package before using her fingers to move it around. "Morgan..."

Morgan, with a slight smile in the darkness, took off her underwear. "Well?"

"Aren't you worried about what we're going to do?" Nah looked at her smiling husband's face.

"Yes," he admitted. "But I know that we love each other, and I've been looking forward to this."

Nah took in a deep breath. "As have I." She lowered herself into him and let out a long, low moan.

The feeling Morgan got was indescribable. It was like nothing he had ever felt. He noticed blood spattered on the bed from Nah.

Morgan looked at his wife's pained eyes, looking into his. "You okay?" he asked her quietly.

"Fine," she gasped, looking at Morgan again. "I love you, Morgan. I want this." To get the point across, she bounced a bit, making the bed creak from the motion.

Morgan kissed her again, a hand slipping past her back. "Yes." He grunted as she kissed back.

With a another moan Nah seperated their lips. "Morgan..." She let out a small gasp as he turned them around. "Oh..." She looked up at his face. She smiled seductively.

"Nah..." Morgan entered his wife again, and began to kiss her stomach area towards her face.

Nah groaned as he reached her breasts. "Morgan... oh, please... more!" she cried out.

Morgan began to thrust into her, and she moaned loudly. "Nah..." he growled.

"Oh..." Nah let out her orgasm, which triggered Morgan to let out his own. "Morgan..." she gasped.

"Yes..." Morgan slipped out of his wife. "That was amazing," he murmured quietly. "Nah... I..."

"Mm..." Nah curled up next to Morgan. "Morgan..." She let out a soft snore next to him.

Morgan smiled, settling a blanket over the two. "Nah..." He quickly fell asleep.

...

"Ugh..." Morgan awoke in the middle of the night with a headache. "Whoa..." He got out of bed and got his pants and favourite white shirt on with a groan.

"Are you okay?" he heard Nah murmur from their bed, seemingly tired from their ordeal.

"Fine," he told her. "Just getting some water." He walked into their kitchen and grabbed a canteen full of water. He drank it thirstily, and was relieved when the headache slowly wore away. "Good..."

He walked back to the bedroom he shared with Nah, sliding in beside her. "Morgan..."

He almost missed the sleepy, quiet murmur. "Nah," he answered back.

She opened her eyes to look at Morgan. "I hope you know that you're loved..." Her voice slipped back into sleep as she closed her eyes again.

"I know." He gripped her hand, and closed his eyes as he kissed her.

 _Nah..._ he thought in his mind as sleep tried to claim him again.

 _You're not a burden._

 **FINISHED! YES! I hope that wasn't THAT bad... eh. I don't know. I think just about anything I do is at least alright, but not good... whatever...**

 **The important thing is that I may do a prequel or sequel to this! ARE YOU EXCITED?! I know I am...**

 **Also, I'll probably go back one day and make this lemon better... MORE EXPERIENCE MUST BE HAD!**

 **Anyways, this was a short and somewhat strange ride, but I made this because I wanted to start writing fanfiction and there are like, no direct MorganxNah** **fanfictions...**


End file.
